At The Edge Of A Mirror
by Blanche1335
Summary: As England receives a mirror from a "friend" of his, he will be forced to realize that magic is more dangerous than it had originally appeared and he must prepare himself for one of the most dangerous adventures he will ever face. Warning! it may get a little scary later on if i decide to actually go through with this story so be warned I also don't own anything except my oc ok?
1. Chapter 1

D: HEEEEY! I'm gonna rewrite an old fanfic, I hope you enjoy!

A: D, calm down there girl

D: No! You calm down… Girlfriend!

A: Mm hmm…

D: On to the story!

 _A young man sat next to the fireplace, its heat made him feel comfortable and content. His large, thick eyebrows furrowed in concentration, it looked like it had been drawn with markers but it's all natural, he was half-way through a large leather-bound book when a voice broke his concentration; and due to the sudden alarming volume of the voice, the book had fallen out of his hands._

" _England!" The high-pitched voice slurred lightly, a sign it was tired and it had belonged to a young boy, "Tell us a story! Make sure it's a good one!" the young boy beamed brightly, as if the stars shone in his light blue eyes. He held another young boy by the hand, they looked very similar, and the only thing that differentiated them was the lengths of their hair. The other boy, a quiet one he was, walked over to where the book had fallen, picked it up and handed it to the man, who they called England._

 _England smiled and held the book in his hands; he contemplated for a second and nodded lightly in response, making the young boys hold each of his hands and took him to the boys' shared bedroom. England pulled up a rather miniature chair and sat down, holding a book he had deemed appropriate for children when he skimmed through a selection of children's books from the room as he went inside. He cleared his throat and flipped to the first page, his leather-bound book rested on top of a bookshelf if you were wondering, leaving it to be forgotten and to be discussed another day._

" _Once upon a time," England began, "A long, long time ago when people lived happily and magic could be found in every corner and you didn't need to look very hard to find it, lived a man, but he wasn't like any other man, he was magi-"_

" _Wait- magic?! Like the magicians at birthday parties?!" the young boy interjected, excited and intrigued at the story, the other boy stared at him tiredly as England glared, tired as well as he cleared his throat._

" _Yes, magic. He was magic, made of it and could do so many wondrous things, everyone loved him because he was kind and fair to everyone. But he had one weakness: Curiosity; he was a curious, a very curious man and loved to find out new things. One day he had already explored everything on earth, but he wanted more, his curiosity never made him satisfied so he made a mirror- but it wasn't any old mirror, it was a magic mirror and it could let you see different worlds. Worlds that looked the same as the world we live in and wo-…" England stopped mid-sentence and smiled as he saw the boys, sound asleep in their beds; he stood up and placed the chair off to the side and whispered to no one in particular._

" _Goodnight America, goodnight Canada, I'll see you in the morning."_

England shot up from his chair, running a hand through his hair as his other hand rubbed his eyes. He groaned and looked at the time on the noisily ticking grandfather clock, half past four. He stood up and stretched, his back made a cracking sound as he yawned.

"It was just a dream," he mumbled to himself. He was thankful that there wasn't a meeting today but he regrets taking a nap on the chair, especially his neck, being quite sore from being in an uncomfortable position.

"Ah! England- you're finally awake, for a minute I thought you were dead… I bet Sealand would love that…" a young girl's voice broke the silence as the unending ticking droned on.

"Ah- Mercia, I thought you were off with the other micro-nations," England said, more to himself than the young micro-nation.

"Well… I-I was! But that is until… Ladonia and Sealand got into a fight… and… yeah…" Mercia trailed of as she tried to wipe the dirt off her pants.

"Oh, I see, how about you-" England was mid-sentence when someone began to fervently press the doorbell and knock on the door. "You wash up; I'll see who's at the door. Mercia nodded and ran off as England went to greet whoever was at the door, but the moment he had opened it England quickly shut it, obviously fuming with rage.


	2. Chapter 2 Sorry it's short

D: Oooh! I didn't expect anyone to actually like my story… so here's chapter 2!

A: … why are you so loud?

D: Hah! I don't care

"Well that was a bit **rude** ," A man with long, lustrous blonde hair spoke sourly, his thick French accent made him sound pompous and confident. "Angleterre! I need your help!" He continued to scream, "I'm not leaving until you open the door!" The man began rapidly knocking at the door as he screamed for England's attention. This went on for a good thirty minutes at least.

"M-Mr France? What are you doing here at this hour?!" Mercia screamed through an open window, poking her head out as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Ah! Mercia- could you open the door for me, please," France asked with a smile.

"Um… I'm not sure England would be ok with that…" Mercia screamed back, leaning over to be heard by France a little better. France groaned and continued to pound on the door as he screamed louder and louder.

Mercia furrowed her brow and ran over to England, who was in the living room with ear plugs in his ears, ignoring France. Mercia shook his shoulder and England looked at her and removed an earplug from one of his ears.

"Should we let him in? Just so he can shut up or something?" Mercia asked as she gestured to the door with pursed lips. England paused for a moment, tapping his chin as if the question would lead up to a series of unfortunate events; and sadly, he was right, and sadly he did not know it. After what had seemed like hours of pondering, England sighed and stood up, opened the door and watched as the French man screamed, mostly in French, but screamed nonetheless.

"Ok, **Frog** , why are you here?" Bitterness laced every word as England obviously wanted France to leave the premise.

Frog- I mean, **France** grumbled and took out a mirror covered in a rather bright and flashy cloth that leaned against the wall outside of England's house. "I came here for this." England paused and stared at the covered mirror and back at France.

"What's that?"

France pulled off the cloth and showed the mirror to England. "It's broken! England, use your magic to fix it!"

"It doesn't look broken to me, and what do I look like to you, your maid? Whenever something breaks you just come crawling over to me to fix your problems!"

"What?" France faced the mirror towards himself as he completely ignored England's angry rambling. After a while, England moved over to France's side and looked into the mirror with him. England could see himself but France was gone from the mirror.

"You see Angleterre?! It's broken!"

"That or it just can't see ugly," England smirked and whispered to Mercia, who snickered in response. France glared at England who sighed, and looked at Mercia.

"Fine, I'll take it! Mercia, go take it downstairs, I'll show France the door."

Mercia nodded and took the mirror in her arms and held the cloth in her hand and began to make her way to the basement. As she slowly looked around the basement, satanic ritual objects littered the room as she shuddered. When Mercia finally reached an empty wall, she placed the mirror down and made it lean against the wall. She traced her fingers over the cold glass of the mirror when the mirror began to ripple.

"W-what the- what's going on?"

A yellow triangle appeared in the mirror, looking a lot like the Illuminati symbol but yellow instead of the 'normal' green.

"Hey there kid!" It began but Mercia quickly covered the mirror with the cloth and screamed, "Nope!"

After a few minutes of the mirror being covered she took a peak under the cloth and found nothing, the yellow Dorito had vanished and the mirror was normal once again.

"This is so weird…"


End file.
